Lullaby
by Bubonicc
Summary: A young girl who only has a Sawk and a Charmander soon finds herself having to care for an Arceus that lands in her meadow that her family has guarded over. But soon after, there is a twist of fate that Binder her with him and the trainers she joins with.
1. Rose and her Lullaby

A few years ago, my father left me an egg to take care off. Of coarse I was a child at the time so I found a pokemon egg to be the greatest gift ever given to me.

The egg itself was a bright orange with a rather large tan spot on one side. Sometimes I thought the egg would get really hot when I held it. It was the best present my father had given me.

My father, though, was on his death bed, being diagnosed with a deadly virus that ravaged his body faster than the doctors could save him. Wile on his death bed one day, he told me my friendship with my egg would bring me great strength, he told me I would do something great when I grew up, something that would save the world. I don't believe a word of it. I was just a child.

When my father finally passed away, I was left alone, to tend the meadow alone. Yes, we are guardians over a fast green grassland. Our family had protected it and the pokemon who lived there for thousands of years. That had now been passed down to me, along with another gift. Every female in our family had a "Lullaby". A "Lullaby" was a sound we could sing to calm even the angriest of pokemon. No song sounded the same, the more beautiful the sound, the more the pokemon calmed. It was a gift, said to be given my the pokemon gods to help balance the world with humans and pokemon, thought I thought that was a load of lies as well. Till I sang to my egg.

Egg pieces flew about my floor when four feet popped out of the sides. The little claws scrapped ands tugged the shell till it was completely crushed. What remained was my first pokemon, a Charmander. I ended up calling him Char for short since all he said to me was "Char."

Char and I went on daily walks through the meadow, making sure the pokemon where at peace, but it had been a stormy day when we heard faint cries. Now, I was scared to find out what it was, normally father and I would go together, incase it was a really large pokemon like an Ursaring, but I was alone now.

Char would climb up and lay on my shoulders as I pushed the brush aside, spotting something blue, then red. If I was correct, it was a Sawk. A fight type, so my pokedex said.

Sawk was struggling in a poachers trap, a metal clam around his leg, and another caught on his left arm. His once pure white cloths, not stained with his blow. His constant struggling only tearing his wounds more, forcing him to bleed to death…if I didn't do something.

I rushed over, until Sawk's free arm hit me, knocking me over. The jarring impact sent Char to the ground as well. Char growled, snorting flames, but I stopped him. There was terror, anger, and frustration in Sawk's eyes, it wasn't his fault for not knowing I wasn't going to hurt him.

Inhaling deeply, my mouth opened an several musical notes soon followed. To our Lullabies, there where no words, only high and low tones that mixed into a song. Unfortunately, wile singing the Lullaby the singer is stuck in place till the Lullaby is completed. This left us vulnerable to attacks by other humans, like the poachers, who used use to calm pokemon, then kill them. Our generations where meant to help pokemon not kill them, so we slowly vanished till my father and I where the last, with him gone, I am the last Lullaby.

Sawk suddenly relaxed, the Lullaby easing his fears enough for me to pry the metal jaws off him. I soon realized that Sawk was a lot bigger than I was, and I had no way of carrying back to our little house by my self. Again, I sang, and when I was done, a Staintler came up to me. A wild Pokemon, who would help me carry him back.

Stantler knelt down, helping me get Sawk on his back. Together we walked back to my small home. Sawk had fallen asleep in Stantler's back, which I hopes for.

Back at the house, I had Stantler put Sawk on my bed, giving the deer pokemon an apple as thanks I hugged him and ran my hand through his fir

"Thank you young buck for the help. Now go back home." I said, letting the deer prance back through the meadow.

Dragging a stool over, I sat with a small Poke-medic-kit. I soaked a cloth in antiseptic and cleaned Sawk's wounds before wrapping bandages around him. My hand then came to rest on his forehead, a fever. Those blue cheeks had a hint of pink to them as he panted. I prayed and did all I could, I just hoped he would survive the night.

Char nipped my ear, rubbing against my head like a cat begging to be pet. His soft cries finally woke me. My head was pressed against the edge of my bed, my hand knotted with Sawk's three fingered hand. I suddenly felt pressure. Shooting my head up, I saw Sawk's eyes open, looking right at me.

"Saaaaaw-" Sawk's voice was horse, sitting him up I have him water. Instantly he looked ten times better. He rolled up his own sleeve and looked at the bandages than back at me. A few times he wanted to get out of bed but I forced him to stay, I told Char to keep an eye on him if he tried to get up, but when his wounds did heal, I finally let him outside, returning him to his wild home. But he didn't go. He only took a few steps, sat, then meditated for a wile before returning to me.

"Go! Go back, You don't have to stay here!" I shouted at him making shooing gestures and jumping around, but he only stared down at me. I made a pouty face at him, which earned me a smile in return. I don't know what he wanted for sure, but I felt like in saving his life, he wanted to protect me, and that's how I earned my second pokemon. Sawk and Char now both my pokemon.

"Rose." I said to Sawk. "My name is Rose." I watched him just stand there for a moment before hugging me, almost crushing me. "Well 'm glad your happy." I managed to squeak.

**~Several Years Later~**

Char yawn, curling back up in his ball on Rose's head as she slept. He acted more like an annoying cat sometimes than a fire type.

"Char I would have a betters night sleep if you didn't sleep on my head every night." Throwing herself out of bed, she set her Charmander down on the floor and rubbed his back. Char shivered and took off in a trop to where the kitchen table was, hopping up onto a chair, then up on the table where a small bowel of poke-food was. Like a little gofer, he took one and nibbled on it.

"Ugh god, I'm sixteen and I feel like an old woman." Rose rubbed her soar back. "I need to get a better mattress." kicking open the front door, she let the morning breeze in. "Meadow smells nice today. New flowers must be in bloom." She squinted, seeing Sawk walking up a hill with some fruits in his arms. Every morning he would leave before Rose woke and come back with fruits he would share with her.

"Thank you Sawk." She took the fruits handed to her, bringing them over to the table she cut them into pieces and gave them all a slice. "Eat fast, we need to go out to the meadow and make sure everything Is running smoothly." Packing a bag with supplies and what fruit was left over she called her two pokemon to her side and set off.

Rose sat atop a hill, Sawk meditating a few feet from her wile Char pranced around in the tall grasses, chasing several Pidgey off before returning to her and curling up in her lap.

"One day you are going to make those Pidgey angry and they are going to carry you off, then what?" Rose scratched Char's belly, listening to him yawn before he shot up, his nose pointing at the sky. Sawk was also standing suddenly, his back to Rose as he looked up. "What are you two-" Rose's eyes widened as amass suddenly shot across the sky. It crashed down several miles from them, just on the other side of the meadow.

Charmander took off in the direction of the object, and Sawk followed him just as fast.

"Sawk! Char stop!" Scrambling to her feet, Rose legged it after her pokemon. "Stop!" Tripping, she rolled down a hill, landing hard on her back, hearing a loud crack. "Oh god….I think I broke something." Getting up like a frail old woman she hobbled as fast as she could after Sawk.

"There you are." Rose snapped when she saw them. "What makes you think you can just run off like that! I thought-" her words where cut off when she saw a large mass. "Oh god…" her eyes would have popped out of her head if they could have. "It can't be…there is just…no way…" Rose stepped back, looking at the Arceus before her.

Arseus reared his head, his pupils shrinking in fear. He reared, his front legs coming off the ground and heading right for Rose.

"Ahie!~" Sawk slammed into Rose, pushing her out of the way and landing on her as Arceus' pointed feet crashed into the earth, scaring it. The Arceus reared again, but this time falling back on its side. It flailed about, blooding seeping from several wounds that looked like claw marks. "Stop! Please stop! I'm not going to harm you!" Rose shouted as she got back up, watching the God struggle more.

Sawk held her back, keeping her from getting to close. He shook his head at her, warning her it was dangerous.

"I have to help!" Spreading her arms out, she belted out a long and beautiful music note, which was followed by more and more till her Lullaby began.

Arceus reared again, slamming his legs down several times before he focused on the sound. Immediately he sand back to the ground, just laying there, listening. His rapid breathing slowed to a very soft pant. He wobbled, falling over onto his side.

"Easy now big guy." Slowly, Rose approached the legend, her hand coming to rest on his massive head. "This cannot be real. I thought these where supposed to be bigger, he looks so small….like a baby…" her attention suddenly focused on his wounds. "Doesn't matter, I need to do my job." Shuffling though her pack, she pulled out bandages and medical supplies.

Arceus' eyes flickered before coming into focus… "Where am I?" His head suddenly rose slowly. "What-" He noticed the bandages around his head and neck.

"Oh~ Its good to see you awake." Rose was sitting right in front of him, Char on her shoulder and Sawk in his meditation pose beside her. "I was the one who put those bandages on you. I don't mean you any harm, actually the complete reverse. Hahaa!~ See, you fell from the sky, and landed here in my meadow. I watch over this meadow and the pokemon in it. So you are safe." Rose shuffled through her bag again. "Here have some fruit!" Holding it up to him she froze. "Wait…where is your mouth?"

"I don't have one." Arceus put his head down on the grass and watched her.

"Oh that's right…" She shook her head. "Anyway….ah…Arceus. How did you get those wounds?" She noticed him tense and go into s daze. "Arceus?" She saw him focus again.

"I…I don't remember." He _lied_.

"Well that's fine then, come back to my house with me, you can stay in the barn till your wounds heal." She got up, heading back up the hills. Turning a bit, she watched Arceus raise to his feet, towering over her. "Come on, it's a few miles this way."

Bug times made there sounds through the night. The wind gently drifted though her windows, blowing on her soft skin. "Out of all the things to happen to me in my life time, I never thought a legendary would land in my backyard." Rose said rubbing Sawk's shoulders. Every night she would massage him to keep his tight muscles relaxed, then she would rub Charmanders belly till he was fast asleep by her head. "Sometimes I wonder if what Father said s true…" Sighing, Rose flopped down on her bed, Sawk leaned over, looking at her. He flopped down as well, making Rose laugh. "Get a good nights rest you two, tomorrow looks to be a very busy day." Flicking off her light, her eyes closed and she was out.

_Fwip…Fwip….Fwip…_

Rose sat up, it must have been the middle of the night when the strange sound kept getting louder and louder.

"What is that?" Swinging her legs over the bed she got dressed, only to hear a heart wrenching explosion. "Huh!" Running to the front door, Rose ripped it open, her eyes rounded as flames erupted all around the Meadow. "The meadows on fire! The meadow-" A figure suddenly loomed over her.

Arceus' head shot up, he looked around the barn, bright lights where shimmering though the cracks of the barn walls. The smell of fire wafted around him and a very familiar scent filled his nose. "Oh no!"

**To be continued….**


	2. The Knights Bishop

"Found you!" A voice said right before a hand slapped Rose across the face, causing her head to jar back suddenly. Falling to the floor, her hands shot up to her cheek which swelled almost instantly. "Now tell me girlie, were are you hiding my Arceus?" The man grabbed her by the front of her shirt, hauling her to her feet till she was face to face with someone who couldn't have been that much older than her. "Were is he!" He shouted, throwing her back down.

Char suddenly hopped in front of her, growling protectively wile the man stepped back, almost amused by this feeble attack.

"Who are you…?" Rose slowly got to her feet, picking Char up to keep him close in case the man decided to take a swipe at him next.

"Hah! Me, my sweet," He seemed amused, to amused in fact, "My name is Bishop, and I am your worse nightmare." Bishop suddenly smiled, revealing jagged teeth, that's when Rose noticed how bright red. Sinister and radiating evil, he let out a laughed that seemed to shake the meadow, which was still engulfed in flames.

"So…it was you…" Rose's eyebrows suddenly knitted together in a rage. "You are the one who gave Arceus all of those wounds…weren't you…?"

"You could say that, but it was more of a punishment. He ran away from me, and I just can't have that. Do you know long it took me to find such a rare pokemon? Why would I just let him get away? Huh?" He winked at her, making her want to gag.

Bishops long black cloak whipped in the wind, revealing the vibrant blue underneath it and his belt which held only Premier-Poke-balls.

"You worthless scum. How could you even bare to bring harm onto a pokemon, even if it is said to be a powerful one. Now you get to deal with me." Throwing one arm out, she pointed at Bishop. "Sawk! Char! Lets show this fool he came to the wrong place!" Char jumped out of Rose's arms, landing perfectly on the ground beside her and getting into attack position.

Sawk got into a karate stance, his eyes focused and locked on Bishop. How dare he strike his Rose. How dare he lay a hand on the person who saved him, he had sworn to protect her, and he would. "Saaaaw!" Sawk cried out suddenly as he growled.

"Pathetic!" Bishop roared, "you actually think your pathetic excuses for pokemon can beat me! Really! You underestimate me greatly!" hunching over he roared again, this time it sounding more beastlike. Bumps started rising off his back, then ripped through his cloak. Two massive red wings that where identical to a Salamence's wings. Next came three long blue horns out of each side of his head. Last his hands changed into long claws, leaving his middle finger to be the longest and a crimson red color.

Rose stumbled back, baffled by the thing before her. Sawk's eyes widened and he let out a low sound of weariness.

"You better get ready." Bishop's voice was deeper, almost demonic as he raised his clawed hands.

"Sawk! Double kick right now!" Rose screamed in horror.

Like a flash of lightning, Sawk was off, jumping high through the air, he brought his leg down fast at Bishop. His led grazed Bishop's cheek as the man-beast dodged Sawk's attack. Bishops clawed hands swooped up, instantly tightening around Sawks throat.

"Haha~ You missed me~! Now I have YOU!~~" Almost keeling over with laughter and squeezed, hearing Sawk squeak in agony. His three fingered hands prying at Bishops hand to try and get him to let go, but that grip was like iron. "Pathetic." He snarled, throwing Sawk to the ground, causing the pokemon to slid through the grass and come to a stop several feet later.

"Sawk no!" Rose ran towards her fallen friend, only getting three talons to her face.

Blood spattered the grass as Rose collapsed head down into the grass. Blood pooling by her head in the grasses.

"Hahaha! That was to easy!" Bishop tilted his head back, bellowing out several more laughs before falling to a quick silence. He growled when he saw Sawk crawling over to Rose. He carefully pulled his fallen master into his arms, keeping her against his chest for protection. His eyes where wide, flames licking his pupils as he stared the man down. "Why you no good-" Stalking over to them, raising his hand to strike the finishing blow he roared.

"Get away from them!" A massive blizzard pelted Bishop, knocking him away from Sawk and Rose.

"There you are….Arceus…." Bishop used his wing to block the rest of the blizzard. "Its time to come home young Arceus. You don't have enough battle experience to beat me. So give up now and I just might spare your little friends here….or use them." Chuckling, his right hand started to glow a bright blue and white color. "Dragon Claw…" He said to himself as he launched himself at Arceus. Jumping up, he landed the powerful attack right on Arceus' chin, knocking the massive legend over onto its back. Arceus convulsed, fainting from the attack and finally coming to a rest on his side. "That was almost to easy." Turning back to Sawk and Rose he saw the Charmander trying to wake Rose by nuzzling her cheek, but she was out like a light. "Give up, I won. Your are all coming with me now weather you like it or now." He watched Sawk pull Rose even closer, and Char growl, his tail glowing a brighter red.

Pounding searing pain. Burning, ringing, and a sticky feeling that just wouldn't go away.

Rose lifted her aching head slowly, having one hand on her face as she sat uo all the way, hitting her head on the top of something. Opening her eyes for the first time since the battle with bishop, her vision was blurred. Everything twisted and wobbled for a wile before deciding to calm down enough for her to notice she was in a cage, or more like a crate. Bars all around, she had hit her head on the top, which didn't help her head ach at all. Pulling her hand away from her face, she saw crusted blood on her fingertips. The cuts now healing, but the pain not subsiding for her one bit. "Oh…my head is killing me….Where am I? Sawk? Char? Where are you?" She called out, looking around the dark room. The hair on the back of her neck rose when she head chains suddenly move. "Arceus!" She grabbed the bars, looking through to see Arceus with massive Chains all around his body to keep him from escaping again. "Arceus can you hear me! Please answer me! Where are we!" Rose felt like sobbing when she head a door open on the other side of the room.

"Oh good, you are awake, I was beginning to think I hit you to hard." He laughed like they where having a casual conversation.

"What are you! Why are you doing this to us! What can't you just leave us alone!" Slamming her hands up against the bars her whole cage rattled.

Bishop sighed, inhaling deeply, "About one year ago I created a Drug that is able to bond humans and Pokemon together in the same body. This drug allows the human to absorb the pokemon's powers and be able to use them as there own, like you saw with me, and my Salamence I had bonded myself with. Thus the reason I was able to have wings and horns and attacks just like a pokemon. The reason I wanted an Arceus is because I want to combined it with myself, but I found one very fatal flaw in my Drug. A human body and a pokemon can never be separated after the bonding process, or so I have not found a way to split us yet. But that is not the complete flaw. I discovered that a Human body can only withstand so much power. The stronger the pokemon the harder it is to keep control of your body. I have lost many Legendary Pokemon trying to bond them with my test subjects, I have had some Successes and many rejects. The ones I bonded with the legendary's are strong willed giving them somewhat of an edge. But no matter what the bond will break down the human body, destroying it from the inside out. Organs will shot down, then you will shut down." He looked off into the distance at Arceus. "If a subject is not mentally strong, they are doomed to die, and if they die so does the pokemon they are bonded with. That is why I created a new drug for myself, which slows down the breaking down process. It should give me enough time to come up with a permanent solution so I can live with him inside of me without the risk." He leaned on the wall. "I have already administered the drug to you, I plan on bonding you and your Sawk together." He laughed. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention, once a human is bonded with a pokemon, they are now catch-able in a poke-ball. I found this discovery to be the most amazing. I can catch humans now!" he turned back towards the door. "I will be back later with your Sawk to bond you two. don't go anywhere!" He laughed again, slamming the door closed behind himself, leaving Rose to sob into her hands.

"What am I going to do!" She cried.

"Rose…." Arceus suddenly spoke, his eyes hidden in the shadows. "Rose….I want you….to bond with me. it's the only way….we will escape." He leaned his head down as far as the chains would let him.

"What! Are you crazy! We could die! My body would destroy itself, even if I was able to keep you inside, I would still slowly die! And so would you!" She shook her head, refusing the idea.

"Rose…listen to me…it's the only way, I'm to weak right now to break out of here alone. I need your help, and that is only if we bond. We can deal with getting separated later." Arceus leaned down more, trying to get as close to her cage as possible.

"I don't want too…" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she reached an arm through her bars, reaching and setting a hand down on Arceus' head.

"The Bonding Process has now begun!" Arceus boomed.

Rose's head suddenly flew back, her eyes glowing a bight white as power flowered though her veins. It felt like fire, burning fire and needles piercing her everywhere. Her organs throbbed and convulsed, struggling with the Bond. Blood seeped from her mouth and nose, dripping all over the floor of her cage.

There was a sudden eruption of light, making the whole room white. As the light dulled down, Rose's cage had been pealed open, and where Arceus was now lay piles of chains.

"Bonding process complete…" Rose stood tall, two white jagged horns protruding from her head wile an elegant white and yellow dress flowed down her body. Long white boots covered most of her legs and her arms where covered in white gloves up to her shoulders. Her once caramel eyes now glowed a vibrant golden color that lit with flames when she turned to the door.

Running down the hall, she turned several corners, feeling like she was lost in a maze. "How the hell do I get out of here." She stumbled into another big room.

"Psst! Hey you!~" A feminine voice called.

"Who, me?" Rose cautiously walked over to what looked like to be several cages stacked on top of each other. As a matter of fact, the whole room was filled with cages.

"Hey, open my cage! I can lead you out!" The voice called her closer and closer till she found her hand on the latch unlocking it and lifting it. The door swung open with a painstakingly loud screech. "Wew! Glad to be out of there!" The girl climbed out. Long blind hair falling down on her shoulders. All her skin except her face was pitch black, and she looked like she was wearing a very pointy skirt. A huge red pointed collar wrapped around her neck and Rose instantly knew.

Darkrai

"I thought all the subjects bonded with Legendary pokemon died…." Rose looked her over.

"Not all of us sweet-cakes. Some of us got lucky and could handle it. Other, not so much. "She pointed to the cage next to hers where a being laid, unmoving. "Died last night, poor soul was joined with Zapdos. He only lasted a few hours before he was puking blood. Bishop just left him, not even bothering to put him out of his misery." The girl shrugged. "Call me Rai. Before we go I'm going to free the others, there are only two others who are still alive." Rai bowed and ran off to the other side of the room, opening a few cages to find her other friends.

"Saww!" Rose whipped her head around, looking at a cage.

"Sawk!" Falling down beside it, she immediately opened it, hugging him as tight as she could, her fingers knotted in his coat, more tears burned her eyes as he nuzzled her, relived that she was safe now. Char was stuck in a smaller cage on the side of him, and she opened it, picking him up and putting him on her shoulder. " Come on, lets get out of here before anything else happens." Kissing Char's head she regrouped with Rai, who now stood with a Tall boy with white hair, and light blue highlights. Three prefect chunks of his hair stood up. What was really noticeable was his massive white and blue wings.

Articuno…

The other kid was a bit shorter, he looked timid with his short brown hair…and large antlers sticking out of his head. His hands also looked like large golden claws with golden rings around his wrists.

SawsBuck and Ursaring, Bishop must have combined two pokemon into him at once, and he apparently lived through it.

"I think we are already to go now." Rai said as her hand started to glow with black and purple energy. "SHADOW BALL!" Her hand shot at a wall, blowing a whole right through it.

"Oh god that would be so sexy if it wasn't so scary." The Articuno boy said as he hid behind the deer kid.

Moonlight splashed down on them once the rubble cleaned. "Ah~ Sweet, sweet freedom! Come on kiddies! Lets go before Bishop realizes I made a new front door." Rai hopped out into the cool night air quickly followed by the others.

"Free!" Rose cried out as she pulled Sawk along, stopping when she sensed a massive amount of rage.

"You aren't going any were…." Bishop's wings where spread apart, read energy glowing off his eyes. "I'm not letting my Arceus get away again, even if you bonded, I will just have to bind you into my body as well!" Bishop jumped at them…

To be continued.


End file.
